


Снег падает, как с сердца тяжкий груз

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: После пересечения границы, Кэра размышляет о будущем, своих близких и способности любить.





	Снег падает, как с сердца тяжкий груз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling Snow, Lifted Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/515381) by Devin Trinidad. 

Снег отражает ослепляющие солнечные лучи, свидетельствующие о начале нового дня. Женщина оборачивается и смотрит на высокого мужчину, который прижимает к груди маленькую девочку. И хотя солнце давно уже высоко, ребёнок до сих пор спит.

Обычно женщина ругает мужчину за то, что он разрешает девочке так долго спать, но малышка заслужила сон. После нескольких мучительных и изнурительных дней каждый захотел бы упасть в объятия любимого человека и крепко заснуть.

Женщина сжимает губы и хмурится, задумавшись.

Любимого? С чего вдруг ей это пришло в голову?

На мгновение она останавливается, прекратив путь.

— Кэра, — глубокий и мелодичный голос мужчины смешивается с хрустом снега под ногами, — что-то не так?

Кэра обращает внимание на него — андроида, спасшего её с Алисой жизни. За последние дни они с Лютером из врагов стали союзниками, и в будущем могли бы подружиться, а со временем возможно и…

Она сканирует — нет, смотрит на Лютера. Её глаза, которые прежде выражали мягкость и покорность, присущие всем рабам людей, сейчас счастливо блестят, да и сама Кэра словно сияет изнутри. На этот раз она игнорирует привычное сканирование собеседника и действительно _смотрит_ на него.

Он сильный, заботливый. Любит Алису как родную дочь и без сомнений готов защищать Кэру.

И внезапно Кэра осознаёт, что значит для неё Лютер. В самом деле, _любимый._

Он — часть её семьи, ради которой она сражается.

И, может быть…

Кэра тепло улыбается Лютеру и, выдохнув, наконец отвечает:

— О, нет. Всё в порядке.

Лютер с нетерпением смотрит на Кэру, словно ожидая большего, но та разворачивается и бросает взгляд куда-то вдаль. В этот момент она принимает нелёгкое, но важное решение о жизни и… любви.

А позади неё проснувшаяся Алиса спрашивает, далеко ли ещё до дома.

У них всё только начинается.


End file.
